


Does it come in a compact?

by rl4sb4eva



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fun with artifacts!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/rl4sb4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia touches something she shouldn't have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it come in a compact?

She reaches out to grab it before she can think, wrapping slim fingers around the smooth metal and glass of the compact and instantly feeling the warmth spreading up her arm, and the compulsion to open it growing. 

She's wet between her thighs already, blood rushing to make every movement feel a thousand times stronger. The cotton of her panties growing damp as she snaps the mirror open, ignoring the cry from the other side of the room as Steve rushes with gloves and a static bag. 

She crumples to the floor as the first orgasm sweeps through her, her knees gone and muscles tensing and relaxing involuntarily, and she moans. Feels Steve pull the small artifact from her hand but it's still not enough, she bucks as she comes again, hands clawing at the floor as it becomes too much too quickly. 

Even the few seconds it takes for Steve to fumble the compact into a static bag feels like an eternity as she comes again, mouth open in a scream. 

She slumps when its over, sparks dancing in her vision. And her hands relax, legs twitching slightly. "Fuck." she whimpers. Head lolling to the side and meeting Myka's eyes who is sitting up now, propped against HG's legs. 

Myka smirks lazily, leaning into Helena's hand carding through her hair and licks her lips slowly. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"


End file.
